


Stewardess

by Consulting Troll (JIMfromIT)



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIMfromIT/pseuds/Consulting%20Troll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur crossdressing. WIP?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stewardess

“Hiya, Skip!” said Arthur cheerily as he – for lack of better words – flounced into the flight deck.

“Hullo Arth-fwweh,” started Martin, turning the last syllable of his name into a choked sputter as he noticed what the steward was wearing.

“Skipper, are you feeling alright?” asked Arthur obliviously as he smoothed down the skirt of his short, red stewardess dress.

“I, uh, you, ah, ehm-” Martin tried to formulate a coherent sentence, but predictably failed.

Arthur frowned slightly at him in concern, then just grinned his usual grin as he began to prepare a cup of coffee for his pilot. He turned to his cart and began his preparations. Meanwhile, Martin was trying very hard to process the fact that yes, Arthur was indeed standing in front of him in a very short, very tight dress. And fuck – those were pumps on his feet! Martin shifted uncomfortably as his pants grew rather tight. He was glad that Arthur was facing away from him.

“Drat!” Arthur murmured, rummaging around “Mum must’ve used the last cup!”

“Uhm, well, you needn’t worry about it then,” Martin tried to shoo him awkwardly, “I’ll….I’ll get some coffee in Fitton when we land.”  
Arthur turned back to him.

“Don’t worry Skip!” he exclaimed, “I just remembered that mum keeps some emergency cups in the bottom of the cart!”

With that he swirled around and bent down, arse nearly right in Martin’s face. Martin was very, VERY proud of his self-control in that he managed to keep his squeak of surprise to a low, barely audible peep. Arthur had a very firm, round ass. And as he shifted to reach further into the cart, his dress rode up to the point that Martin could see the soft bulging of his balls through the – holy SHIT! Were those lacy panties Arthur was wearing? It was at this point that Martin completely lost any semblance of control over his body. He rose quickly, both from his chair and in his pants.

“Aha! I fo-FWAH!” Arthur’s words died in his throat as he felt Martin’s body slam into him from behind. In his surprise, he nearly fell forward into the cart. It was only Martin’s strong arms wrapping around his waist that stopped him from doing so.

“Arthur, you, I – uhhhn” Martin moaned as he ground his erection into the crack of Arthur’s arse. He knew that it was wrong to take advantage of innocent little Arthur like this, but his mental faculties were seriously impeded by the way Arthur starting squirming and grinding back against him.

“Ohh, Skip…” Arthur moaned, surprised, but not altogether displeased with Martin’s bold actions. He’d always wondered what it’d be like to be so intimate with his captain. And now that it was actually happening, he didn’t want Martin to think he wasn’t interested. He was very interested. So interested, in fact, that his lace panties were beginning to get rather uncomfortable.

“Skip, wait!” He managed to cry out.

Martin pulled away so quickly that he tripped over his own feet and tumbled back into his captain’s chair. As blood returned to his brain, it registered that he had just molested his steward.

“Ah! Oh god!” He shouted awkwardly, “Arthur, I didn’t mean to – I mean, I – I mean….I’m so sorry!”

But Arthur wasn’t having any of that. One look at Skip’s reddening face told him everything he needed to know. He swayed his hips suggestively as he sauntered over to the chair on which Martin was sitting.

“Naughty, naughty Skipper!” Arthur chided teasingly as he drew closer.

Martin gulped and, if possible, turned a darker shade of red. He wasn’t entirely sure what was happening, but this was NOT the steward he thought he knew.

“The captain of an aeroplane taking advantage of a pretty, young subordinate?” Arthur tutted as he placed one thigh on either side of Martin’s on the chair.  
Martin tried to protest, stuttering something about protocol while trying to squirm out from under Arthur. But Arthur just pushed down closer to Martin, and placed a single finger over his mouth.

“Hush now, Skip,” he murmured softly, with his normal contemplative expression returning. 

He thrust his hips down experimentally, trying to alleviate the pressure in his crotch. The soft lace of Arthur’s panties collided with the roughness of Martin’s uniform pants, provided much needed friction.

“Y-yes, oh GOD, Arthur,” moaned Martin as he ground his cock up against Arthur’s.

If it felt good for Martin, it felt nearly ten times as intense for Arthur. The lace panties were far too tight around his erection, and the friction felt oh-so-good. He threw back his head and let out a low moan as he continued to thrust frantically down on Martin. The man underneath him was gripping the arms of his chair and trying his damndest not to cant his hips up to meet each of Arthur’s thrusts.

“Wait-” this time it was Martin who uttered the dreaded word.

Arthur’s eyes clouded for a brief moment, but all doubts of the other man’s want fled when he looked at the debauched mess that was Martin Crieff.

“I want to taste you.”

These words further erased any semblance of doubt. Arthur took a step back and quickly peeled off his lace panties. He tugged up the hem of his dress, but Martin stilled him.

“No,” he said breathlessly, “Keep it on.”

With these words he slid off his chair onto the floor. Kneeling, he shuffled forward and nudged his head under Arthur’s short skirt.

“S-Skip!” Arthur nearly shouted as Martin sucked the tip of his cock into his hot mouth. Martin took more of his loyal steward into his mouth and sucked hard. Arthur looked at the scene below him and nearly came right there. He could just see the back of Martin’s ginger curls bobbing from under the deep crimson red of his dress.

“Yes, Skip, please! Keep – keep going,” he groaned in ecstasy.

Arthur reached down and grabbed a handful of his captain’s gorgeous curls, forcing Martin farther down his cock. He was thrusting down the other man’s throat brutally now, and Martin was just letting it happen. He threw his head back and moaned.

“Skip, Skipper, I’m so close. I’m gonna – I’m – ughhhhh,” he let out a high-pitched whine as he came in thick spurts down Martin’s throat.


End file.
